


I love you, you giant dork

by etoile_etiolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, Riding, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are watching Die Hard -because it's Christmas time-then sex ensues. That's it. Total PWP. </p>
<p>Written for this prompt at the SPN kink meme: "Sam and Dean having the kind of sex where it's fun, where they'll bump knees into elbows and stop to laugh, where they're kind of giddy with it and feeling silly and happy and are having a very nice time indeed.<br/>- fun, happy, silly sex please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, you giant dork

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. I don't make any profits with this.

They've seen this movie so many times they can recite the dialogues by heart, which is something Dean never gets tired of doing. Sprawled on the bed next to Sam, wearing only his boxer briefs and a white tee, Dean smiles around a mouthful of popcorn as John McClane is stuck in the ventilation system.

"Come out to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs." Dean and Bruce Willis say at the same time.

Sam snorts at that, and begins to rub his hand slowly over Dean's thigh. 

"You wanna fuck?" Dean asks, lifting an eyebrow at him. He knows Sam well enough to guess when a simple caress means: I want.

"Maybe. M'horny."

Without further question, Dean puts the popcorn bag away and drags his hand over Sam's boxers, squeezing his cock lightly. "You are horny, almost already hard. Never had much control, did you, Sam?"

"Shut up."

Sam bents toward him and licks at Dean's lips, tasting the salt and butter there. Dean groans and squeeze Sam's ass with both hands.

"What do you wanna do?" he asks when Sam pulls back.

Sam's about to answer something dirty, something to get Dean all hot and bothered, but as he starts to lift his head, a long strand of hair brushes over Dean's lips, then his nose.

Dean shudders and gasps, his face scrunching in a grimace before he takes a sudden intake of breath and sneezes violently, cocking his head to the side just in time to avoid doing it all over Sam's face. Sam burst out laughing at Dean's red face, who blinks at him with watery eyes.

"Shut up it's not funny!"

"That was sexy as hell, Dean," Sam mocks. "You sure know how to get me going."

Dean scrunches up his nose and sniffs before pinching Sam's nipple hard, his brother squeaking in surprise.

"Very manly, Sammy," He snarls, getting down on Sam and kissing his neck, one leg extended over Sam's lower body. "Love it."

Sam starts to squirm because Dean knows damn well how ticklish his neck is, and decides that the best tactic is to distract him by pulling his boxers down and shoving a finger between his ass cheeks to rub at his hole.

Dean stops his butterfly kisses and arches his back, lifting his head to look at Sam, a smile on his face. "Yeah, feels good, Sam."

"Want to fuck you," Sam states, and he raises his hips a little to get some friction. 

Dean shivers and groans. 

"Yeah okay, but take it easy on me. Man, this morning you were like a caveman."

"What?" Sam pinches Dean's buttocks with his free hand. "A caveman. Sorry, for a moment I thought my badass brother had been replaced by a delicate flower."

He rubs harder, and by the way Dean bites his lips, he's fighting not to let out a sound. Still, he finds it in him to roll his eyes.

"Seriously, dude. For a moment -ah... yeah, that's good- for a moment I though you were gonna beat your chest and groan: _Dean mine_."

"I wasn't."

"You were. Where's the lube? Oh. wait."

Dean drops to the side and his hand rummages on the floor before he lifts it in triumph, the well-used tube of K-Y in it. "Got it!" 

"Okay. Want me to prep you?"

Dean agrees silently, rising on his knees so that he can pull off his boxers and take off his shirt. Then he lays on his back and gives his cock a couple of strokes. "What are you waiting for?"

Sam just watch for a moment. He has a thing for Dean's hands, the way they move, the way his fingers are gripping his cock. It's hard and swollen, a dark shade of pink. There is no precome. Dean doesn't leak a lot, not until he's only a few seconds from coming.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean practically wines, throwing the lube in his direction.

"Yeah, okay."

Sam settles between Dean's legs and coats his fingers with the lubricant. Dean won't need much stretching since they've fool around that morning. He bends his legs and plants his feet firmly on the mattress, giving access to Sam who doesn't waist time and pushes two fingers inside Dean's hole.

Dean hisses.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just..." Dean wriggles on the bed, frowning. His inner walls flutter around Sam's fingers. "Okay, yeah. Go on."

Sam does, maybe a little too enthusiastically, because his index bump against Dean's prostate. His brother's hips jerk upward. "Jesus, Sam! Take it easy!"

"Sorry." Sam can't help but smile at the way Dean's eyes have briefly crossed. 

"And stop laughing." Dean tugs on his hair, looking annoyed and turned on at the same time.

"Okay, princess."

Dean opens his mouth to reply, but then Sam starts scisssoring his fingers and he moans, instead. Good, Sam thinks, and he keeps going, stroking his own cock slowly as he does so. It feels good, and the view is great.

Dean's fingers are around the head of his cock, playing with it. His face is flushed, his chest heaving quickly. He lets out little contentment sights here and there. Sam inserts a third finger into his ass and looks at the way Dean's tight muscle clenches around his digits. He can't wait to be inside, can't-

He lifts his head to look at Dean and realises his brother is raised on his elbows, head cocked to the side, a small smile quirking his lips.

Dean is actually looking at the TV, where John McClane is tiptoeing on broken glass.

The fucker. His brother, not McClane, although Hans would disagree on this point.

Sam pulls out his fingers so fast it does a squelching sound far from sexy. "Dude, you're watching the movie!"

He grabs the remote and shuts the TV off. Dean is looking at him under his long lashes, managing to look cute and vaguely guilty.

"But Sam, it's Die Hard!"

"Yeah well, why don't you ask Die Hard to fuck you?"

"Come on. I was just... distracted."

"Hun hun."

Sam sits on his heels and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" Dean asks, rising an eyebrow.

"Hey, your fault, not mine... Whoa!"

Dean had just grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward. The bastard is strong. Sam fights the manhandling but his brother has the advantage and flips him on his back, straddling his thighs and immobilising his arms above his head with both hands.

"Oh, no, you don't," Sam protests without conviction because the sight of Dean above him is turning him on like crazy. His dick jerks just as he tries to free his hands, and Sam shivers as a drop of precome slide on the hot skin of his cockhead.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you," Dean says without letting go.

He bends down and kisses Sam sloppily, his stubble scratching his skin. Sam -and he's a little ashamed to admit it- Sam just goes with the flow, then, because Dean literally sits on his cock, rubbing his ass cheeks sticky with lube onto it, and yeah, time to go on with the fucking.

"Ride me," he mumbles into Dean's mouth.

"Yeah?" Dean bite playfully at his lower lip and let go of his hands, which Sam immediately uses to part his ass cheeks and tug at his hole.

"Come on, Dean."

"Okay. Help me man."

Dean raises onto his knees and looks back, taking Sam's dick to position himself. Sam doesn't let go of his ass, keeping it open. "Like that?"

It's always a bit of a struggling, but Dean starts to lower himself until Sam's cockhead is firmly nudged against his hole. He's frowning, eyes closes shut in concentration, sweat beading on his forehead. Sam lift his hips a little, biting his lips as his dick jerks in anticipation.

"You ready?"

"Yh-yeah," Dean stutters and sits slowly, his back arched and tensed. Sam represses a groan as Dean's inner walls squeeze his cock so good. He let go of Dean's butt cheeks and grabs his hips, helping him lowers himself until he's fully seated. 

Dean is panting hard. He leans forward and drops his head on Sam's shoulder.

"What's the matter, you can't take it, big guy?" Sam murmurs playfully in his ear.

"Well, that's a big machine gun you got there,sir." Dean replies without moving.

Sam burst out laughing then, can't help himself. Dean lift his head, giggling. Each time a sound is expelled from his mouth, his ass clenches around Sam's dick. 

"You alright?" Sam asks after a moment, rubbing soothing circles at the small of his brother's back.

"Yeah," Dean puts his hands on Sam's chest and moves his hips from left to right a couple of times. "Yeah, m'good," he adds with a groan.

He starts riding Sam, beginning slowly with careful movements, then gaining speed and strength, his thighs working hard, muscles clenching. He doesn't turn his eyes away from Sam's. That's a thing he always does. Looking at him right in the eyes whenever they have sex and the position permits it. Dean loves sex -Sam does too, of course- but Dean -Dean enjoys each time like it's going to be the last, which makes him an awesome lover. Not that Sam has any intention of telling him.

"Good, yeah, come on, Dean," Sam whispers, sliding his hand between their body to grab his brother's cock. He's not surprise to find it sticky with precome. Dean never lasts long when he's riding him. 

"You're close?"

"Hun... Yeah," Dean nods almost frenetically, short of breath. "Come on, help me here. Just... lift your hips a little. To the left."

Sam does.

"The other left," Dean deadpans without stopping. 

"Sorry."

But Dean doesn't have it in him to protest because apparently, Sam does it right this time, by the way his brother's body tenses and he gasps, keeping his mouth open afterwards.

"Guess I found your prostate," Sam says, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah yeah, you're a champ," Dean replies. "Jerk me off, Sam, harder."

"Okay."

It's going quickly after that. Dean's hips movements shorten and he loses his rhythm, grunting and moaning and cursing as Sam gets him off, tugging on his cock without any restrain. "Yeah, gonna come," Dean chokes, and his back starts to arch, his nipples harden, his balls are drawing up, looking tight and full. 

Dean takes a couple of shuddering breaths, then he's gone, mouth open slack, his eyes closing shut once again. Sam keeps stroking him and grabs his hips with his free hand to get some leverage. All he needs is a couple of strong jerks of his pelvis before he's coming too, can't help the whine escaping his throat as Dean's anus clenches hard around his dick, knowing his brother is going to tease him afterward.

For a moment, they both concentrate on catching their breath. Dean, who's sprawled over Sam, sighs and starts to lift his hips, letting out Sam's softening cock with a squelching sound.

"Well, that was gross," he grumbles, because he's always a little embarrassed by the noise afterward.

"Nah."

"Was good, though."

"Yep."

"Even if you whined like a girl," Dean feels the need to add. Of course.

"Shut up."

Dean rises on his arms and lets himself falls next to Sam. He look at his brother, frowning.

"Dude."

"What?" Sam blinks, then, and something blurs his vision.

"You got come in your eyelashes."

"What?"

Sam rubs at his left eye and feels a drop of cooling sperm spreading on his palm.

"How did that happen?" Dean asks, looking mesmerised.

"I don't know."

"I shoot that hard?"

"Oh, geez, here we are." Sam rolls his eyes and pokes Dean on the side. 

"I'm so awesome," Dean smiles like a little kid. "I'm a manly man."

"You are a moron."

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah well, since I'm not the one with my ass full of come, I'll manage a drop in my eyelashes."

Dean winces at that. "Touché. M'gonna take a shower."

Before he gets up, Sam grabs him by the arm, feeling all sappy and a little emotional as he always does after sex.

"Dean?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I love you too, you giant dork."

Then he's gone into the bathroom, leaving Sam shivering on the sheets with a pool of cooling sperm on his chest.

Still, Sam keeps on smiling.

Fin


End file.
